The Return of Plot Bunny
by penlover
Summary: The Plot Bunny is now bothering my friend Iran in the Naruto world. What kind of crack will insue. Read, Review and find out. Rated for swearing. I have a sailor's toung.  Read enjoy, and i hope the plot bunny comes hopping to my fellow writers. Have fun!


Beware to all the plot bunny strikes again. This is the sequel. I showed my friend Iran this, and he gave me the plot bunny that I set loose in the Naruto world. Please don't kill me even though I deserve it. If you don't know about Iran, he had been helping me out with my stories, because he never leaves my house. I have not allowed him to put in any commentary, because he is currently in the bathroom, I hope that I took out all of my hairpins.

Iran is also in OMFangirls. That one of my other stories. I hope people enjoy and read this.

222222

Iran was just minding his own business, he was currently shopping. He was only doing that because he was currently trying to create a potion to cross over onto the Full Metal Alchemist world, so that he could get over to me.

A sparkly, rainbow bunny hurriedly hopped through the crowd on main street. Naruto was close by the hopping thing, with Sasuke following Naruto, because we all know that Sasuke is super slow.

The thing called back; "Ha, ha cant catch me. That just cuz I'm the plot bunny." the holler was even heard inside the small shop that Iran just happened to be in.

Iran, being as curious as I am, had to follow the street chase.

The guys bolted down the gravel, little rocks being tossed in different direction, caused by the chase.

Iran was in front of Naruto and Sasuke was still in the back. What was weird, and what probably started the chase was that both of the fictional characters were wet and had their shirts off. Iran could almost guess what the plot bunny made them do.

Running, running, running. It felt like it never stopped. Iran was starting to slow down, Naruto was panting and Sasuke was wheezing. (I knew that boy had to smoke something to be that messed up in the head)

The three took a small break, the plot bunny joined and talked with the boys, and teased Sasuke on how his hair looked like his wife's, the plot duck, butt. The other two cracked up at the joke, Sasuke was keeping his calm exterior. In the inside you could see the plot bunny being massacred in the same position that his whole family was.

The plot bunny looked at Sasuke, having awesome authoress powers, he could see into peoples' minds. He took one look at the picture in Sasuke's head and that was all it took for him to bolt.

The three groaned and started to chase the bunny at more of a jogging pace.

Their positions didn't change.

Until, Sakura came and did the whole annoying, fangirl thing and boosted up her nonexistent charm, which instantly made Naruto want to do bad things to her. As in kiss her, what a shame.

The plot bunny made Sakura stop talking. This thing was a saint. The holey plot bunny, St. plot bunny, sounds kind of funny don't it.

The Plot Bunny chuckled to it's self. "Sakura is much more attractive when she isn't a fangirl. Yay, I did good for the world."

Sakura herd the statement and tried to glomp Sasuke she spread her arms and an electrical shock was sent through her body, knocking her to the ground. She tried it again and it followed in the same result. Sakura was now not a fangirl. She tried to super squeal and nothing came out of her mouth but a flat scream. Tolerable, somewhat annoying if done constantly, as constant as she squealed.

Sakura slumped defeated near Sasuke. Knowing that if she was to close that she would be shot into an oblivion. Girls just overreact to traumatizing stuff, that's all.

The plot bunny was sick of waiting for Sakura to grieve about her beloved Sasuke. It continued on. Making the small group chase after it.

Iran was still in front, Naruto in front of Sasuke and Sakura keeping a safe distance after him. ( I made Sakura at the end because she sucks even more then Sasuke dose.)

The plot bunny shouted behind him "Ha, ha cant catch me, that's just cuz I'm the plot bunny."

That ticked Iran off for the last time that day and the boy sprinted to catch up to the thing ahead of him. The bunny sped up on instinct Iran was unable to catch the sprinting rabbit. Iran was not smart enough to think to put up a trap, and neither were the characters in front of him.

The train of people came across Gaara and Temari. The plot bunny snickered and changed Gaara into the half monster thing that he became in the fifteenth book. Temari was his older sister and cared for her brother's well being and knowing that the bunny was the only thing that was going to change her brother back, she ran after it alongside Iran, who peeked at the package that she had on her chest. Instantly being smacked and being called a pervert.

The bunny stopped giving the people with murderous intent behind it get closer. "ha, ha cant" at that moment a kunai whizzed right by it's head. Like it didn't even notice the attack it continued "catch me, that's just cuz I'm the plot bunny."

The people behind it stopped for a second to groan (Sasuke wheezed.) and then continue the chase.

The plot bunny sure did know how to stir up trouble. It rounded a corner and dashed into the convince store. It came hopping right out as if it didn't go in at all, it was holding a carrot in it's mouth. Then it took it out and through it at Shikamaru. The boy on the receiving end didn't even flinch, to the bunny's despair.

The plot bunny hopped around sulking, it muttered it's catchphrase and then lifted it's spirits.

It hurried over to the main square in the middle of town and summoned all of it's powers there was a portal flying in the air just overhead, out plopped a fangirl who scampered to where Sasuke was and clutched onto him with all of his might.

Then a storm hit and clouded the giant black hole in the sky. It was raining fangirls and fanboys, literally.

Iran saw the mystical creature summon another smaller space. Then the boy watched as the rabbit traveled through it. To the InuYasha realm. Iran looked around, dang Nara wasn't here either. He figured that he was just going to have to follow the plot bunny until it traveled to where his friend was.

Man that is going to take a lot of time and energy. What a waist. He just might get accustomed to the jungle. He briefly wondered where InuYasha was, when he heard a deep growl of annoyance, he knew that he was on the right track. This was going to take a lot of running wasn't it.

I hope that people like this and enjoy it. I like writing, and my heart soars when I get reviews, I would like a whole bunch from this story please. If I get enough I just might make another one. Next would be InuYasha, I might even take requests to. That is if I know enough about that anime.

(I do NOT do One Piece, Bleach, or Dragon Ball Z. please do not ask me to.)


End file.
